


A Rose Without Thorns

by bb8isgreat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Child Abuse, F/M, Rey Needs A Hug, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: Rey is one of the best in her high school's engineering department, but she hides a dark secret from everyone she knows. Ben Solo is the child of congressman Leia and General Solo of the US Army, but has never experienced an ounce of freedom. He has moved from a prestigious private military school to finish his school year at Rey's high school. But she wants nothing to do with the new kid everyone's talking about. What will it take for these two  guarded (one in her heart, and one quite literally) people to find healing and belonging in each other?
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Newbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I thought Children of the Balance would be the only story I'm working on, but nope. This story is posted on FFN as well, and is one that I care a lot about. There will be serious discussions about child abuse and the effects it has on people, so if that is any kind of a trigger for you, please be careful when reading this. I hope you guys enjoy. And please feel free to follow and review this story, but heads up, Balance is higher on my to do list of updates, so this story will take a bit of a backseat and will be updated infrequently.

Rey slams her locker door shut, groaning. Of course those rich party brats had invited her, only to blame her for bringing in that 6 pack. Of course the parents had chosen that moment to check in on the house, and had immediately called the police. She had come close to being arrested, but had been able to flee in the crowd, to hide out back home. Not that this incident had damaged her reputation. Like she even had a good reputation to begin with. Luckily, she does have her own little friend group, made up of people who were like her. The ASB is walking around a lot more often than usual today, offering little ribbons with, 'Proud to be a Prairie Dog' written in bright gold on the green fabric. Like usual, she glares at it, then throws the ribbon on the ground. The only reason she's grateful for this school is because it gets her out of the house. The crowd by the front gate, now holding colorful and cheerful signs in the school colors, has an electric energy that she can't understand. Why in hell would a new student be getting this much attention?  


Finn meets her at first period, practically bubbling over with excitement. "Did you see him?" "See who?" He sighs. "The new kid." "Why the hell is everyone so excited about some new kid? You know I don't keep up with school gossip Finn." His eyes go wide, and he starts talking fast. "His parents are really important. Government officials, apparently. He was at this crazy military school, but they had to move for business, and he's supposed to finish out the school year here. His parents donated a hefty amount to the school." "Well, that explains the banners." Finn grins in his innocent, fun way, and she can't help but smile back. He is one of her oldest friends. They had met in elementary school, after he found her crying from just one of the many verbal attacks from bullies at school. He had shared his candy bar, and offered to hang out with her at recess the next day. They had remained fast friends after that, but she had still kept her distance surrounding anything to do with her family. If her parents knew she had friends, they would- better not to think about that, she reminds herself.  
She walks in the room just as the first bell rings, and immediately goes to where the rest of her friend group is sitting. Rose and Paige, two sisters who Finn had met. And then Poe. He was-well, the hotshot kid who was always doing the craziest stunts to show off, but he was fun to be around, and always had something in store for the class during a boring lecture. Today was no different. He was already grinning, and she knew he had done something. What, she was almost afraid to find out, but if his timing was on point, they wouldn't have to wait long. She turns to ask Finn if their homework is due, but before she can say anything, he walks in. The new kid, apparently, judging from the commotion in the room when he appears. ¨Benjamin Solo, correct?" The teacher asks from her desk. "Yes Ma'am." She smiles. "I'm Ms. Holdo. You can sit over there, at that table." She points to their table, and Rey wants to groan. What the heck? Why their table, of all the seats in the room. He sits, and she can't help but sneak a couple glances at him. Poe frowns as well. The teacher sits down after taking roll, and almost immediately jumps back up, yelling "My Lord! "She immediately glares at Poe. "Mr. Dameron, the principal's office please. I will meet you there after class." Poe groans, but gets up with his stuff, and slowly starts to walk out, making ridiculous faces at the class, and the teacher. Everyone's laughing now, but he isn't. his face has hardly changed this entire time, and Ben lowers his face, turning back to organizing his papers.

Luckily, he doesn't say a word during class, and she nearly jumps up when the bell rings. Rey has never been so ready for 3D design, but, to her surprise, he approaches her and asks,"Hey, do you know where the art classes are?" "Yeah.", she says hesitantly. "Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm Ben. Ben Solo." "I'm Rey." He nods, and she says, "Fine. I'll show you where the classes are. But next time, ask one of your admirers to help you out." He looks surprised, and lowers his head, mumbling something she can't quite make out. "They aren't my friends. " "Then why was everyone all worked up about your arrival?" He sighs. "Because of my family." "Oh." She never quite thought about it like that. But then again, she barely knows him. She takes a minute to actually study his features. He's- not what she expected. Sure, she expected him to be cute, but this-this was different. Shoulder length black hair. A wide chest and burly arms. He was- for lack of a better word- ripped. But in a good way, And even though she had only known him for a few minutes, he seemed- genuine. He had not spoken much, but what he had said seemed- human. Not fake, not trying to hide. She wanted that so desperately. Being able to just- talk. Her thoughts are cut short by a hand on her shoulder. "Rey, where were you last night? I thought I told you to meet me in that shopping mall!" Hux. And he's pissed. Of course it's him. She never really wanted this relationship in the first place. He had told her that she would never find someone ever again. And she had no choice but to believe him. Just like with her parents, she had no escape from him, and his demands. "I had homework.", she says firmly. "Well, then tonight you owe me extra. And who is this? The new rich playboy? You would think he would at least try to play the part." He smirks, walks away, and she turns back to Ben. "Sorry about him." 'Rey, how long has he been treating you like that?" "Two years. If I ignore him, he 'll just act even worse. I can't leave him. " Ben stays quiet, as he's obviously contemplating the whole situation. They arrive at the art building, and she nods a silent goodbye to him. He nods back, and smiles. Then she hears a voice mumbling something inaudible behind her. She turns, and finds Poe standing there, a stupid grin on his face. "Somebody has eyes on someone else.", "That's not true!," Rey fires back. "Okay. Sure.", Poe answers, sounding unconvinced. Rey turns away and continues on to her class, thinking about what Poe had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and kudos/comments/feedback is always welcome!


	2. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest, this is basically is an angst train chapter. Welcome aboard. Trigger warnings for mentions and occurrences of assault and violence. Just so y'all know, this will not be a super happy story. It will contain extremely dark themes and scenes that could be triggering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Reylo fic, so if Rey is on a date with someone other than Kylo/Ben it's for plot or character growth purposes, not because I ship her with other people.  
> So I guess a song has started to inspire me bit. Its "Paradise", by Coldplay, and it kind of helped me write Rey and get in the character's head a little bit easier. 
> 
> When she was just a girl she expected the world  
> But it flew away from her reach  
> So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of  
> Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise  
> Every time she closed her eyes  
> When she was just a girl she expected the world  
> But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth  
> Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
> The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall  
> In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
> In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

Rey waits. It's what she´s best at, according to everyone else around her. She keeps waiting for someone to help her parents, someone to help her, but, nothing. She never really got a chance with Hux. He promised to help her the day after a particularly brutal encounter with her parents, and she believed him. She fell for him. Believing that he was the knight that would carry her out of here. She was wrong. He had done nothing, except constantly bug her to give him the one thing she had left. He just wanted her body. Not her.

Speaking of Hux, Rey thinks to herself, staring down the midnight black road. He was supposed to arrive an hour ago, but does he care? No. No he does not. She should have known better. He- out the darkness, bright lights nearly blind her. He made it? Wow, this is the earliest he's ever been to pick me up, she thinks, as the lights dim ever so slightly, revealing Hux´s moderately nice car. But Hux looks anything but ordinary. His eyes are rolled back in his head, and he just looks disoriented, like he's confused by everything around him. She's hesitant to get in the car, but knows better than to argue. She's waited long enough, and besides, her parents will be home soon. That´s already enough motivation for her to get in his car.

¨Care to tell me where we´re going?¨, she asks, now that they have left her neighborhood and she can breathe a bit easier about her parents. But now she has something else to hold her breath about. This ¨date¨. ¨Relax Babe. I have the perfect spot for our date. Nica and quiet too.¨ Even Hux's speech sounds quite off, almost slurred, and she frowns. ¨Have you been drinking?¨ ¨Nah. Just a few shots. Gotta problem with that?¨ ¨Let me drive Hux.¨ ¨You don't get to make the rules here.¨ Rey shuts her mouth, knowing better than to try and retort some witty answer.

The landscape around her is remote. Surprising, considering Hux is not much of a nature person. He turns to her. ¨So babe, want to go on a little hike?¨ She sighs, and follows him, but looks over her shoulder. As the landscape becomes more and more distant from any trace of civilization, she becomes more unsure about this. ¨I think we need to turn around.¨ ¨What, scared?¨ She frowns at this. “No.¨ ¨Then let's keep moving. It should be right around the corner.¨ ¨What should be-¨ Before she can finish that sentence, something comes into view up ahead. A rugged old cabin, complete with faded paint, splintery wood, and a few holes in the roof.

¨Hux, why did you bring me here? I have a bad feeling about this place.¨ ¨Relax babe. It's only an old cabin. Besides, there's something inside I want to show you.¨He leads her inside, and the rusty hinged and rotting door slowly shuts with a ´creak´ behind them. Hux slowly starts to walk towards her, not like a friend, but a predator, ready to swallow as much of her as he could. ¨Now babey, don't ya think we needa be official? We can´t unless you give it to me.¨ He is clearly even more drunk than before, if his poor grammar hasn't already shown her that. But asking to do it now, here, with him? No. Not happening. “Hux, please don´t look at me like that.’’ “ Why in hell´s name not? Ya look so hot. Why can't I just touch ya?“ “Hux, please. This isn't going to work.¨ He looks startled at her for that, and then realization shows in his eyes. ¨Oh, so now you´re going with that pretty new playboy. I shoulda known not to trust you, ya dirty cheater.¨ He smiles when Rey's face pales. ¨Good. Maybe ya will try to be more obedient now. Take it all off.“ Rey´s face pales even more when she realizes what the means. ¨Come on. Don't make me do it for ya. Although I will gladly help you.¨ By now he managed to move her into a corner that she cannot get out from, but she won't let him take the one she has left that is still intact . Her parents do the same to her, cornering her, not letting her, forcing her to go through with their punishments until the end.

Hux charges at her after she fails to answer, and tries to rip her t-shirt off, mumbling something about ¨stupid bitches¨ and ¨needs to be punished.¨ She pushes and struggles, but he already has the high ground here. ¨He then reaches for her once her shirt is off, trying to pin her to the ground. He manages to brush his hand across her chest, and smiles. ¨You need to get used to this. It's just gonna be me and you from now on. I have my car here. You will come with me tomorrow, and say nothing to anyone.¨ He then slams her head onto the ground, making her vision go fuzzy. ¨Sleep well.¨, He mumbles in her ear, before her vision goes dark. When she wakes, he's gone. It must have been a few hours later, and she doesn't feel well. Although her parents have done far worse to her. She knows she can take it. She then numbly gets up, before realizing that her shirt is on, but her pants are on the floor, neatly folded, with a note.

Oh Rey, if only you had listened to me. It would have been so much easier on you.

Hux. That jerk will- no, she can't go after him. He's got half the school on his side, and who does she have? A few friends and a pair of parents who beat her up every minute they can. She quickly makes sure her clothes are on her and looking at least decent, before she leaves, knowing better than to look back at that place. ¨Just another place to avoid.¨, she tells herself, before, she spots a car driving in her direction. Holding out her thumb, she manages to get their attention. ¨Finn?¨ ¨Rey? WHat are you doing out here?¨ ¨I´d rather not talk about it.¨ ¨Rey, what happened? Did Hux- if he did something to you, he´ll hear from all of us.¨ ¨It's nothing. I can deal with it.¨ ¨Um- I don't think that was nothing. But if you need someone to talk to, any of us are here. We´re your friends. And Ben too. He seems like someone you can talk to.¨ ¨Yeah.¨ She turns to face the window, not saying anything until they arrive at her house. ¨This is it, right?¨ ¨Yeah. Thanks Finn. Tell the others I said hi.¨ ¨Will do. Oh, and Ben was asking about you. Seems he wanted someone to study with. ¨ ¨I´ll talk to him on Monday.¨ ¨Okay. See ya.¨ She walks up the driveway, wincing when she hears the TV on. She knows they will hear her, but better to get it over with. She already knows that she's become a burden to them anyway, with Hux and all.

She watches them move forward, as her father moves forward. ¨Wha- where have you been? You know you´re not supposed to leave this house!¨, he half yells, half screams into her ear, as her mother walks in, a can of beer tightly clenched in one hand. ¨Tell her babe. She needs a good old fashioned reminder.¨ He shoves her to the ground, before taking a thick wooden stick from his wife and smacking it down on his daughters back, screaming a while doing so. Her mother joins in the screaming, and she holds the tears in, reminding herself that she needed to just let them take out their anger. Then they would leave her alone. She lays there for what seems like hours, before somehow finding some semblance of strength to make it up to her room. Falling onto the pile of blankets, she falls into a nightmare filled ¨sleep¨. .

I was digging around in some old artwork I had and found this drawing that I drew a while ago. I didn't draw it for this story but I seemed to suit it so I was like, why not post it? Besides, it will actually play a minor role in the story later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't seen my latest update on a oneshot that I'm thinking about continuing, my anxiety (I was diagnosed last year) has been really awful the last few days, along with some issues related to school. This does not mean I will stop writing, it just means that updates will take a bit longer and chapters may be slightly shorter, although I usually like to keep chapters at least at a 1,000 words or more.


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. But I wanted to update and how this chapter ends just seemed right. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

He watches her walk out of the one class they share. She has said nothing for days now. Her friends usually surround her, and she has, unsuccessfully, tried to keep a smile on her face. He can't help but worry for this girl that he has only talked to a few times.

She tries so hard to hide what happened. Only Finn saw her in the woods, and he has not said a word. But Ben's soulful brown eyes seem to see everything. Rey stands after the bell, trying to leave before him. She knows he will ask. She can't tell him. If he knew, he would look at her like most do. A dirty slum slut who will never be able to hide the bruises on her face. She almost starts running, but stumbles. He catches her. "Hey.", he says, but then he lowers his voice to almost a whisper. "Rey, did something happen?"

Her face changes. He can see the layers in her eyes, the pain, the anger, the fear most of all. "No. I'm fine. Just bruised myself walking home." He sighs. "Rey, please, don't bottle anything up. If you can't talk to me, talk to one of your friends."

She wants to scream. She can't, wait, can she tell him? Could he be trusted with a secret that not even her closest friend knows? "Fine. But not here. If you tell anyone though, I will be dead." He steps back at this, looking confused. "Do you mean-" "Yes. They will kill me if you tell a single soul."

He steps forward. "I know you don't know me very well, but Rey, you can trust me. I will not tell a single soul what you tell me." She frowns at this, but leads him away to the empty stadium, looking around to make sure they were not being followed.

She watches him. They sit on an empty row of bleachers, as the lunch bell rings. She has no words to tell about what goes on behind closed doors. Instead, she simply rolls up her sleeves, revealing the bruises hidden under the thick wool.

He- he can't even begin to process this. Who- what-why? Why would someone do this? "Rey, I- I don't know what to tell you. Do your parents-?" Her face turns away, and he can see her desperately trying to hold back the tears. He wants to hug her, to bring her any kind of comfort, but he's afraid. He has never been in any kind of situation like this before. He was always sheltered from the cold, kept away from people like her, told to avoid them. He scoffs at that "wisdom". So much for that. Rey needs help. Help that he just cannot give her. "I'm so sorry.", he says simply, trying to say something to break the silence and the tears flowing down her face.

She looks at him. "You don't need to say that. I did something to provoke them." She wants so badly to make them the villains, to push them out of her life for good, but she can't. She had been told for so long that she was nothing, that she would be nothing, that it burned itself in her mind, forming scars all on its own. Like she needed any more scars for people to see. And most of her scars were invisible to the eye. But not to people's hearts. Many had given her that pitiful look, trying to seem sympathetic without crossing borders.

He tries. He really does. But he just cannot understand her situation. They really are opposites. A coddled rich boy who knows nothing about pain, and a girl who has only ever known the word suffering. But he knows one solution. "Rey, go to the police."

She jerks her head up at his suggestion. "I can't. They don't trust people like me. How can I trust someone like them?" She pulls her sleeve back down, and stands. "Keep this between the two of us. No one needs to know what happens behind closed doors, and just know, I will end up on the street if this story gets out. People don't care once you're 18."

He watches her walk away. He just cannot force himself to try and understand, because he doesn't. Her bruises seem so easy for her to hide, but not her heart. He hopes she can get out of there. But a family friend has told him that many situations like the one Rey is in end in hospitalization, or much worse, a horrific death and a major county wide search for the abusers. But she also told him that hope is a grey light in the darkest room.

"Rey! Wait Up!" She turns from the base of the stadium stairs, to see Finn running in her direction. "You weren't there at lunch. Everything okay?" She looks at him, and she internally smiles, despite her current state of mind. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just needed a few to myself." "Oh. Okay. Well, the rest of the gang is waiting, if you want to join us." He smiles at her, and she decides that she might as well sit with them. After all, she doesn't want them asking too many questions.

"Wait, did you listen to the album by that indie band- what's their name now?" "Oh, Coldplay? You seriously have not heard of them? Sis, you need to wake up already." Rose playfully rolls her eyes and smirks at Paige. "I'm just kidding. Of course I know about Coldplay." "Hey Guys.", Finn says, jumping in. "Look who I found." "Rey! I thought you had to talk to a teacher or something." "No. Just needed some alone time. I'm fine though." They all look at her a bit hesitantly, but nod and pull her into the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope that ending didn't seem too out of place or anything. Like I said, i wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I decided to just end it here. I'll be updating CHildren of the Balance next by the way.


End file.
